The conventional computer aided measurement (CAM) and computer aided diagnosis (CAD) technologies used in medical ultrasound imaging systems have a number of problems and limitations.
In a typical system, measurements are performed based on input generated using a touchpad or trackball and a number of buttons on the keyboard. Such a measurement system is slow, unintuitive, cumbersome, and inaccurate.
Conventional CAD technologies use predefined image processing algorithms and existing knowledge database to help doctors make diagnosis based on medical imaging, such as ultrasound imaging.
At least some embodiments of the present invention overcome some of the limitations of the current measurement technologies and diagnosis technologies by at least utilizing a touch screen based user interface.